Why Don't You And I?
by Katia11
Summary: First One Shot! (CJ)


I got this idea today... hope you enjoy it..

p.s. no own Jimmy, and words are in Italics..

**Why Don't You and I?**

_Since the moment I spotted you_

After all his lab work was finished for the night.. He was finally in his bed. Completely soundless.. But just as he closed his eyes... He made out the sound of footsteps.. He hurried to his window..Since only the soft moonlight illuminated the street below he could just barely make out a girl walking on the pavement. She was about 5'10 somewhere.. She had long blonde hair that fell to her shoulders in soft curls. Her blue jacket was wrapped around her tightly. A scarf hung limply from her neck. Small snowflakes decorated her hair.. Her movements as she walked were soft and graceful.. He was enamored by her, like she was casting a spell upon him.

_Like walking around with little wings on my shoes_

Jimmy watched dazedly as Cindy Vortex walked a long the street. He seemed to be in a dream world as she walked. His heart felt light.. And perfectly happy. He could hear her humming a tune he had never heard before.. But it was quite catchy.

_My stomachs filled with the butterflies.. And its alright.._

He smiled as he felt his stomach flip as he got the idea to run down stairs and go out and tell her how he felt... to hold her. But they were supposed to be enemies. The teasing was about the only attention he got from her. And he actually was beginning to enjoy it.. Even with how negative it was.

_Bouncing round from cloud to cloud._

He glanced at the clock. 12:00 flashed across the screen of his alarm clock. His eyes got very wide. What on earth was Cindy doing?

_I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down_

As Jimmy stared confused and amazed he finally noticed that Cindy, was wearing pink pajama pants.. He laughed.. And realized that Cindy was sleepwalking!

_If I said I didn__'t like it then you know I'd lied_

He grabbed his pants and zipped them up hurriedly. He had to get her home before she hurt herself. He forgot about a shirt and ran downstairs. He grabbed his jacket and unlocked the front door. He raced outside. He could feel his stomach flipping round and round as he neared her..

_Everytime I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Seems like everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

He finally caught up to the tall blonde and got in front of her. Her green eyes scanned him.. Emotionlessly.. She was a walking zombie.. He felt so much like laughing. But he knew it would do no good.. He touched her softly. He had to be careful not to wake her. She groaned and then she spoke.

" Why Jimmy I didn't know a science geek could look soo darn good.." she said seductively.

He could feel his cheeks heat up. He could not speak for he might wake her up. He zipped up his jacked and continued to lead her on to her house.

He smiled as she groaned softly. Her hand was soft and gentle. For once he wasn't being called names. She was so beautiful in her sleep..Finally they reached her house. The door was still halfway unlocked.

_So I__'ll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in_

Silently he pushed the door open. He noted that no one was home. She was obviously waiting for them. She spoke again.

" Jimmy, my parents aren't home.. Don't leave me here to wait.. Who knows when they will be back..."

" Don't tell me your afraid of the dark little miss Cindy.." he spoke without thinking. She smiled. Could people sleeping smile?

" No... Cindy not afraid of dark.. Cindy afraid of being without science geek..." He knew that if she was really asleep she wouldn't make any sense. And this was making sense..

" Cindy, are you awake?" he asked. Just then she groaned madly.

" Yes Mom, I'm up.." then her eyes got really big. And she froze as though she saw a ghost.

" JIMMY!" she cried surprisedly.. He smiled.

" Morning to you to.." she had been asleep.. Just not fully asleep.. Or something like that..

" What on earth are you doing here? Why am I in my jacket? Why are you here?" she asked again. He smiled broadly.

" You were sleepwalking.." he spoke as she sat staring.. Wide-eyed.

" WHAT?" she asked blushing very fervently.. He laughed at her blush.. She threw him a cold glare.

" Nuetron shut up.." she commanded. He stopped laughing immeatiatly.

" You were sleepwalking.. I don't know where you were going.. You were headed towards the park.. And I decided I better stop you before you hurt yourself.." He laughed again.

_And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end  
Right about the same you walk by  
And I say __'oh here we go again'_

She blushed again. She weakly smiled.

" Ya, I used to walk in my sleep, but I thought I stopped it a long time ago.."

" Well obviously not.." he laughed again as she messed with her fingers.

" Here let me take your jacket.." she said taking off hers.

" You want me to stay?"

" NUETRON.. I just want to make sure I don't sleep walk again.." she yelled.. But her voice drowned at the end as he unzipped his jacket. She stared... speechless...

" Nuetron.. You don't have.. A... shirt... on..." she said, and he noted that her voice was very shaky.. He laughed.

" Surprised.."

" Shocked.." she said as she hung the coat on the coat hanger.

" Ya .. I know.. 'You didn't know a science geek could look so good..'" she snapped her head towards him.

" What did you just say?"

" I only repeated what you told me.." he said laughing again. She sat down on the couch next to him.. And said just barely above a whisper

" What next.." she said.

_When__'s this ever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around_

" What does that mean?" he asked confused. He was so completely enamored by her green orbs of eyes that he could barely speak.. He was surprised he was even speaking..

"It means there's been a lot of crap going on.." she said sadly. He looked at her and touched her hand with his. What on earth. He asked himself as he looked into her eyes. He could see hurt, and trouble.

" What's going on?"

" My dad is being stupid.. He's getting remarried, and I have to go to the ceremony.. And I really don't want to.. And my mom is at a shrink place.. That's where she's at right now.. The judges are saying I might have to go live with my dad if my mom doesn't shape up.. But my dad.. Is bad.. I can't leave Retroville.. It would hurt me to much.."

" Ya no one would want you to leave Cindy.. I am really sorry.."

" Ya, it's not like it's your fault.."

" Well I just want you to know, that I don't want you to go.. And if you do.. You can email me any time that you want.."_  
And it__'s alright  
_

_Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
_" Yea.. Even if we are enemies.. Nobody deserves to go through crap alone.." she smiled brightly. Just then she threw her arms around him and pulled hin tightly into the warmest embrace he had ever felt. She pulled away and blushed deeply. He sat in amazement. His whole body had gone numb.. Even his toes.. He had to make sure he wasn't floating. But the hard ground beneath his feet snapped him into reality... she smiled again.. She turned her head and spoke to the wall...

" Sorry.." she spoke softly.. Ever so softly. He still sat there.. Amazed.. She was so warm.

_I got the feeling like I__'m never going to come down  
_He liked warm..he scooted closer to her. Her face still planted forwards.. Away from him...She brushed her hair behind her ear in one swift movement. This movement sent a wave of perfume into his nostrils. The scent of Vanilla and Lavender tickled his nose and surrounded him as he breathed it in.

_If I said I didn__'t like it then you know I'd lied_

" I don't want you to leave me.. Cindy.. I never want to lose you.."

She snapped her head towards his as though she had been awakened from a deep sleep.

_So I__'ll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in_

" Jimmy now, you can't possibly mean that.."

" And why not?" he asked quietly. His lips inches from hers

" Because you hate me.."

" Ah, is that so?" he smiled softly and touched her face. She blinked, stunned that he was touching her. He was stunned he was touching her. She was soft, like silk. And without thinking he pulled her neck towards his and crashed his lips upon hers. He could feel her tense.. But for like a milii-second. Then she relaxed ,with a groan of pleasure, into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was happy, he was complete..colors of green red yellow and orange shot in his mind. The sweet honey from her lips seemed to be transferring to his lips. He felt heat as he had never felt it. He felt like he was burning with passion. Every inch was burning. And then she pulled away. Softly. Silence caressed the gentle moment. She blushed deeply.  
_And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end  
Right about the same you walk by  
And I say __'oh here we go again'_

" What was that?" she asked very quietly, if he hadn't been so close to her , he probably would've never heard her.

" A kiss.. A very lovely kiss I may add.." he laughed a little bit.

" Why?"

" I love you.. That's why.. And you looked so beautiful.." she sat stunned. Her mouth dropped.

" Jimmy? Do you know what you just said?" she asked confused.

" Yes, I mean every word of it.."

" OH JIMMY!" she practically screamed and threw herself onto him. She had so much force he fell backwards on the couch. Her lips crashed on to his in one swift moment..

_When__'s this ever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around__And it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down...  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied_

He found he couldn't move.. He could barely breathe with the heat and intensity. He felt like the world had stopped... he felt like he was flying... flying..she pulled away. And afraid to break the moment she whispered..

" I love you to.." " Sooo much.." " I thought you would never..." she laughed. A tear fell onto his cheek..

" Why are you crying?" he asked.

" I only thought this could only happen in dreams Jimmy.."

" So it's not bad?"

" No it's very.. Very.. Good.." she smiled weakly. As she looked into his eyes. She touched his face.

" I didn't think it would happen after I was sleep walking.."

" Well.. No one can predict the future.. Cept for maybe Einstein.." she laughed.

" You are so lame Jimmy..." he smiled weakly.. " But I love you for it.." she kissed him softly. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.. He had Cindy at his side.. And he was really.. Floating..

_Everytime I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Seems like everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

_So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in  
And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end  
_

_Right about the same you walk by  
And I say 'oh here we go again'  
When's this ever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
And it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down_

Never to come down. He had the only person he had ever loved. What more could he ask for? The answer would come he was sure, but for now. He was perfectly satisfied, with kissing Cindy Vortex.. Well more like making out with her.. And knowing.. That she loved it.. Just as much as he did.. All because of a night she was sleep walking... He would never have to doubt her feelings for him again..

_If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied_


End file.
